


Sweet Music

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Music, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Clint has a favor to ask of Tony. If only he could be heard over the music tastes of the Stark-Banner-Friggason-Strange-Rhodes-Quill household.





	Sweet Music

Clint walks into the penthouse and immediately has to cover his ears. There's music blaring from every direction. 

“Peter Quill! Turn that infernal racket off! He hears Loki shout from where he's listening to Celtic Women in living room.

“I will not!” Peter yells back and Clint can feel the floor shaking with the familiar beat of ACDC which means Tony must also be listening to music.

“Quill, I'm afraid I must agree with Loki. I already listened to this music when I was growing up. I have no wish to listen to it again!” Stephen says.

“You don't get a say. Smooth jazz is too plain,” Quill says.

“Ha!” Loki says sticking his tongue out at Stephen.

“Guys just be quiet! I can barely hear my own music!” Bruce asks.

“Classical music doesn't even count as real music. All it is is noise. It doesn't even have lyrics!” Rhodey says.

“Why do you have to be mean like that to Bruce?” Peter says pulling Bruce against his chest.

“You know that the rooms are soundproof right?” Clint calls out.

Quill, who is in the kitchen banging on the countertops along with Rubber Band Man and doing a weird little dance, turns to him and says, “but half the fun is irritating each other. Next up I'm playing Queen.”

“What are you doing her Clint? Laura took the kids to visit her mother,” Stephen says.

“I wanted to talk to Tony. I'm finally starting to realize how much of an ass I've been and I want to apologize and maybe get his opinion on some things,” Clint says.

“He's in his office,” Loki says pointing to the appropriate door.

“Since when does Tony have an office?” Clint asks.

“Since he has the time to actually be in one,” Stephen says.

“Are you sure I should just go in?” Clint asks?”

“Yeah. It has an open door policy,” Bruce says and Clint goes down the hall and into the office.

“Hey there Big Bird! Are the others still doing their musical pissing contest?” Tony asks above the music playing in his office.

“Yes! Is it always like this?”

“Yes. It's amazing isn't it. I never thought I could be so relaxed with so much chaos around me,” Tony says with a content smile on his face.

“Family life suits you. I'm glad. I want to apologize for all the shit I've said in the past. I was acting like a God damn high school kid and I don't know how to show how sorry I am. I based my view of you off some stupid psych eval. If Natasha was really that good of a profiler how did she not realize half of SHIELD was HYDRA,” Clint says.

“Yeah. I always wondered about that. So, is there another reason you're here?” Tony asks.

“Would you help me understand the accords? Government regulations and agreements seem more like your wheelhouse than Cap's and I made the mistake of listening to him once. I'm not making that mistake again. Also I was wondering if you could explain the original accords too. I want to know how badly I fucked my life up,” Clint says.

“Sure thing Clint. Sit down. I have plenty of time,” Tony says and they sit down and Tony reads the papers.

“Clint, this says you're retiring?” Tony says.

“Unless absolutely necessary. Like you. If Laura every decides to take me back full time I intend to spend all my time making this up to her and the kids. Including baby Anthony,” Clint says.

“I think they'd like that. Laura isn't mad anymore by the way. She's just scared she's going to lose you. So, here,” Tony says handing Clint a black on piece suit.

“What is this?”

“Under armour. It'll block knives and bullets,” Tony says.

“I can't take advantage of you like this. I've done that enough,” Clint says.

“Is it rude if I say I didn't make it for you? I want to make sure those kids don't lose their father,” Tony says.

“Your husbands are going to be mad,” Clint says.

“Please. You think anyone can really tell me what to do? I listen to them out of love. But I'm still Tony fucking Stark. Besides they said it was a good idea,” Tony says.

“Thank you Tony. This is an amazing gift,” Clint says and puts the suit in his bag.

“Now, you wanted to go over the original accords didn't you,” Tony says and they go over them together.

When Clint leaves Tony's husbands are still in the middle of their music war with Rhodey cackling as he subjects the others to the most god awful country song he could think of.

“Alright, alright I weld!” Loki says and his music shuts off.

“Me too. Just pick something else to play. You don't even like country!” Bruce says.

“True but you guys like it even less than I do. So, this means that I win!” Clint hears Rhodey say as he leaves the penthouse.

Later, after filing his agreement with the accords council he walks into the compound and right up to Steve and knees him.

“I nearly lost my family because of you you self righteous prick!” Clint shouts and leaves with his stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
